The present invention relates to secure protection of objects and specifically to a secure slide safe having a protected, retractable door and method thereof.
Safes having various configurations are known in the art for years. Reference is currently made to FIG. 1, which is a frontal view of a prior art safe 5. Prior art safe 5 has a door 7 and hinges 9—both as known in the art. It can be seen in the figure that door 7 typically opens outward and that hinges 9 are externally-mounted to the safe, thereby representing an intrinsic security shortcoming of safe 5. For example, it would be possible to mechanically compromise the hinges of safe 5 to open it. Furthermore, the need for door 7 to open outwards dictates a need for additional space, which may not be appropriate for compact placement of the safe—especially such as in homes and offices, inter alia.
There is therefore a need to have a secure slide safe, having a protected door mechanism, without the need for externally-presented hinges, and a door which does not open outwards, to allow compact placement of the safe.